


Regatta

by anisstaranise



Series: From My Heart Flown: Collection of Drabbles [17]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Rowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anisstaranise/pseuds/anisstaranise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #38: "You fainted... straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn't have to go to such extremes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regatta

**Author's Note:**

> For **Anons** who prompted #38 and _coxswain B falls for playboy star S on their college rowing team_
> 
> From [this](http://anisstaranise.tumblr.com/post/112469478330/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you/) prompt list

The sound of the lapping water is the first thing Blaine hears as he tries to pry his heavy eyelids open. The moment he manages to crack a peep, the brightness of the sun assaults his vision. He blinks once, twice before an outline of a head hovers over him, blocking out the sunshine.

“Hey there, Killer,” a familiar cocky voice greets him.

“Sebastian? What happened?” he croaks, his words scratching at his dry throat.

"You fainted…straight into my arms,” Sebastian informed, slowly helping him up to a sitting position. The taller boy hands him a bottle of water which he downed greedily, the coolness of the liquid instantaneously soothes his parched throat.

“Thank you,” Blaine breathed.

“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes," Sebastian teases in a low, seductive voice.

Despite his dizziness, Blaine can feel the butterflies fluttering in his belly at the taller boy’s teasing. Since Sebastian joined the rowing team, he has been harbouring a crush on the team’s new stroke. And being the coxswain, it doesn’t help that he has to sit at the stern facing the taller boy, watching his muscles ripple and strain under the efforts of working the oars.

“Umm- thanks again- for catching me,” he stammers as he tries to climb to his feet, hoping that his sun-flushed skin will hide his blush.

“With an ass like that, I wouldn’t mind breaking your fall anytime,” Sebastian purrs.

Blaine swallows hard. What is it about Sebastian that reduces him to blushing and stammering?

“Are you alright, though?” Sebastian asks, the playfulness in his tone replaced with genuine concern.

In that moment, Blaine sees another side to the taller boy- one that contradicts the bad boy/playboy reputation that follows him. It’s quite a sight to witness; the softer, caring side of the supposed wild boy.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he mumbles. “I skipped a meal before practice. I must’ve been more drained that I expected.”

“Well, if you’re looking for someone to help you with your stamina, I would gladly be at your service,” Sebastian flirted, the carefully sculpted _façade_ of the devil-may-care attitude slipping back into place.

“You’re insufferable,” he giggles.

“I’m not kidding. Just tell me what you need. I’ll give it to you,” the taller boy whispers huskily, leaning closer to Blaine. “I’m really good at following orders.”

He swallows hard again and averts his eyes away from Sebastian, willing himself to gaze out at the regatta course instead. There was a tingling under his skin that’s new and terrifying and _oh so good_ , he quite likes the way his body is reacting to Sebastian’s flirtations.

“Sebastian-” Blaine whispers as the taller boy lightly places a hand on the small of his back.

“You’re the cox. You of all people should know that I’m really, _really_ good at taking orders.”

And with a captivating smile and a playful salute, Sebastian walks off in the direction of the locker rooms.

Later, as they venture into a new (physical) phase of their relationship after months of dating, Blaine learns that it’s true; Sebastian is _extremely_ good at following orders.

 

\---END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments welcomed.


End file.
